The invention relates to a mixing and dosing device for cattle feed, with which different types of fodder can be provided to different feed troughs in desired mixing ratios. Such a mixing and dosing device is known from Australian Application No. AU 20100009, in which a mechanical transport device is described which can move forward and backward at variable speed in order to transport a fodder mixture to animals. A drawback of this known mixing and dosing device is that moving the transport device forward or backward affects the supply of feed to all animals being supplied with feed at that moment, and animals cannot therefore be served separately of each other.
Known mixing and dosing devices are usually adapted to supply feed to a feed trough present in a feeding stall. A drawback thereof is that animals standing in the feeding stall are often bothered by animals also wishing to get to the feed trough.
It is an object of the invention to at least partially obviate these drawbacks.